Lose Yourself
by cookie.inspecter
Summary: Nearly everyone's gone. The only ones left behind have gone into hiding or are trying to win this war. All I know is, that this is all my fault. I can't let this end up being my future...


Sonic's POV:

It was just like any other day in Mobius. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and the sound of children laughing filled the air….I hated it. It had been nearly 6 months since Dr Eggman had tried to 'take over the world', and now I was starting to get really agitated. Don't get me wrong, I liked not having to deal with him all the time, but seeing as though he was the arch enemy, it was starting to get boring not having the excitement and satisfaction of beating his ass to a pulp. I also couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming.

But that thought would have to be put aside now. Because today was Amy-Rose's 18th birthday. My girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, 'How the hell did that happen?' Well it's wasn't how anyone had expected. It started out as Amy loosing feelings for me. I know, loosing feelings for me? Yeah, well it happened. She stopped acting like the crazy fangirl and instead became like any other girl. She'd changed probably the most out of any of us. Her quills had grown out and she started wearing some make-up, even though she didn't need it. Her infamous dress and boots were long gone and she instead now wore, black leggings, white vans, those denim style shirts, a few bracelets and the occasional beanie. This Amy was actually great, I could talk to her and soon we were really good friends! We even hung out without the others and I started to realise I liked her. The problem started when she began dating another hedgehog named Chad. He was one the richest people living in Mobius, an orange hedgehog always wearing suits and looked like he had been sucking on a lemon. How Amy ever found him attractive, I will never know. Eurgh, to this day I still want to puke whenever I hear that name, even when my sister Sonia had her son Chad. But he's family, so I don't count him. Anyway, at first I didn't think anything of at first, I thought it was probably a crush and id get over it soon enough. That until I walked past the park one day and saw them making out. It was like jealousy had turned around and punched me in the face and it so painful to watch. That's when I realised I was in love with Amy. Every time I saw afterwards, I would feel my heart beating faster, I'd start sweating (I went through A LOT of deodorant) and I'd start to get tongue tied. It started to get worse aswell. One time we all went to the beach and it was the first time I'd seen Amy in a bikini. Let's just say that I got a little too excited and spent most of that day lying on my stomach so I wouldn't 'show'.

It also didn't help with the fact that all our other friends were dating. Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge, Silver and Blaze. Even Shadow met a yellow hedgehog named Maria! I felt like I was left out the group, I even tried dating the biggest slut in Mobius….Sally Acorn. Don't judge me for this, if it had been a few weeks ago, I would have rather had kissed Shadow. But I was getting desperate in an attempt to make Amy jealous and I couldn't stand being around everyone being the only one single. Gladly though our 'relationship' didn't last long. She finally came to her senses and left me after her failed attempts to get into my pants. Seriously, I turned her down more times than there are names in a phonebook. I was back to being single and this went on for about 2 months until finally my luck changed. I'd just finished my workout at the gym. It was pretty late so, I decided to take a short cut through the park. What I didn't expect to see was Amy sat on bench, hunched over with her face in her hand and the soft sound of her crying. I watched her for a few minutes trying to figure out the best approach for this. When it came to crying, I wasn't exactly the greatest person with help. Taking a deep breath, I finally plucked up enough courage to talk to her. "Ames?" I asked, warily walking up to her. Her head shot up in surprise. She looked distraught, her mascara smeared down her face and her bottom lip quivering. She still looked beautiful to me. "Sonic please go, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now", she choked out while looking away from me. I didn't listen and took a seat next to her. I carefully wrapped an arm around her, so I wouldn't startle her that much. I mean, I couldn't just leave her there by herself. "Come on Ames, you know you can tell me anything", I said while giving her a lop sided smile. She looked up at me, as if questioning me. I just replied with an honest smile. She sat up straight, took a deep breath to calm herself down and said, "It turns out that Chad isn't as perfect as I thought." Perfect? Really? I thought. I let her carry with what she was saying, eager to hear. "As it turns out he has been sleeping with Sally the whole time we were together. That fucking whore", she said with anger slowly rising in her voice.

Ok, that I wasn't expecting. I thought she would have realised what a stuck up jerk he was. All of us thought this but Amy was happy and we couldn't exactly say anything. But this? And Sally! That was an image I could have gone my whole life without seeing. "Ew", I said accidently said out loud. She suddenly looked at me with pure anger and screamed, "EW? I just told my boyfriend has been cheating on me and all you can say is EW?" I'd forgotten how terrifying she can be when she's angry. My eyes grew wide and I slowly backed away. "Amy…calm…down", I stuttered out. Judging by the look on her face, I'm guessing that wasn't the best thing to say. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SONIC?" Out of nowhere, she whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer. Ok, I'm about to die. I closed my eyes, shielded my face and braced myself for what was about to happen. I waited…and waited…and waited, but nothing happened. I took a peek to see what she waiting for. She was just stood there. Her hammer lowered, all anger gone from her face and a few stray tears escaping her eyes. "Look Amy, I'm sor", I began to say, but she interrupted me "No Sonic, I'm sorry. I've just had a really bad day, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Maybe I'm just gonna have to accept the fact that I just can't be loved. First it was you, then Chad…Eurgh, I'm gonna end up alone being one of those crazy chaos ladies". She replied sadly. I stood there in shock how could she think something like that? "Don't ever say that again" That caught her attention. "Amy, any guy in the world would be lucky to have you. You're smart, funny, and beautiful and you can take down a guy 3 times the size of you. If you ask me, that sounds like a pretty amazing girl. You just need to wait for Mr Right to come along", I tell her honestly. I was also trying to hint about my feelings. That big beautiful smile returned to her face, wider than I've ever seen it before. "I better walk you home, it's getting pretty late". She quickly turned back into her usual self and after about ten minutes we finally arrived at her home. "Thanks for this Sonic, you have no idea how you've helped tonight" she said quietly, becoming strangely shy. It was pretty cute. "No problem Ames, glad to have helped". I was about to turn to leave, when my cheek was met with a pair of lips. Amy gave me a quick smile and walked into her house.

I could feel electric shocks running through my body and I swear to god I floated home in a lovesick daze that night, it didn't even bother me when Manic tripped me up the stairs. And it kinda went on from there. I started meeting Amy every day and after about a month I finally plucked up the courage to tell her how he felt. And sure enough she felt the same. That was over a year ago now and I'm still as happy as ever. Well, that's how we got together, now I better start getting ready for Amy's.

After three years of telling myself to write a story on here, I've finally done it! :D This chapter is probably the fluffiest chapter in this, but I just needed to get the story rolling onto the main part. I promise it does get better! And before someone asks this isn't one of those stories where they break up, get depressed, and then get back together. So leave reviews, critic is welcome but if it ends up being something like 'this is shit', then to be blunt…go fuck you J

Lau oxox


End file.
